


An Idol, a Fool and a Detective

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Living Together, Multi, Open Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, day to day life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: The various ways Naoto, Souji and Rise spend their time together. (Each chapter is individually age rated at the start) From the cute and relaxing to the down right sexy. Stories of all kinds here.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Salty and Sweet

**Salty and Sweet**

**Rated T**

Movie night didn't happen very often in the Seta/Shirogane apartment but when it does it was always special. It's one of the few times that both of them were in and this time they had the special rarity of their famous best friend free from a performance or a shoot to join them. They were all bundled in medium size sofa (Normally made for 2 but considering Naoto and Rise were quite small they all got in quite comfortably).

Souji watched the crime thriller with thoughtful intent as he could hear the occasional crunch of popcorn from either side of himself faintly. Only wearing dark blue jogging slacks and a plain white T-Shirt, he sat back comfortably in his house clothes. The slight change of his sitting posture caused the two girls to adjust accordingly and cuddle into him. He quickly shifted his eyes to his left, to see the blue locks of his long term girlfriend Naoto Shirogane humming contently at the feeling of her head pressed against his heart.

Quickly shifting the bangs out of her left eye to see more clearly, Souji took note of the similar to his bottoms she wore with the navy Featherman T-Shirt she normally wore to bed. The shift in the sofa allowed Naoto to scoop up a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap without much distraction.

Quickly focusing back on the screen, a sudden movement the detective on screen caught before moving out of the way of danger caused the lady on his right yelp and shift uncomfortably. Naoto subconsciously adjusted the yellow blanket over the three of them without losing her focus on the TV.

Souji looked to his right in amusement as the National Celebrity Idol with her head against his shoulder, cuddled up to his arm. Rise was wearing black yoga pants and a white Junes T-Shirt two sizes too big for her. After noticing that the moment of suspense was gone, she relaxed against his body and also took a few bits of popcorn between her fingers and popped them in her mouth.

"You didn't tell me it will be this jumpy Naoto-kun?" Rise whined lightly causing the detective to sigh before taking another handful of popcorn.

"To be fair, it's one of Naoto's favourite series. I'm convinced from what I've watched of it already." Souji interjected, making the Idol puff out her cheeks of what could be deemed as him taking sides.

"There is more to this than jump scares." Naoto said off handily, still keeping her eyes glued to the flat screen.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. I get to choose- Eeek!" Rise squeaked as she saw something jump out at the detective on screen before he quickly defended himself and took it to the floor swiftly.

"Could I choose the movie the next time we do this?"

"Sure."

"Sure." Naoto finished off with the occasional crunch of popcorn.

"Hmm Naoto, question?"

She turned to her boyfriend with a look to carry on.

"I didn't check what Popcorn you had, could I have some?" He asked innocently. She cocked her head to the side to make sure there wasn't any more to the question in typical Seta fashion and decided she couldn't find any ill-intent. She raised an eye brow mischievously as a small idea popped into her head. Souji picked this up, causing his warm smile to turn into a wry one.

"Sure..." She said simply as she leaned up and kissed him softly at first. Rise looked on at Souji's sudden body shift and turn just in time to see Naoto's free hand take hold of Souji's cheek and deepen the kiss to give Souji a good taste of what she'd been eating. Rise scoffed at the sight of Naoto being silly with her boyfriend and leaned back against the former leader's shoulder.

Souji pulled back slowly as Naoto sighed blissfully. He took a second to ponder...

"Salty." He said simply, nodding in his successful claim. Naoto hummed in appreciation before settling back against his chest.

"Want to taste mine?" Rise said, bring the focus back on her. Naoto chuckled at the Idol's demand for attention.

Souji looked at the sleuth quickly and she grinned at his hesitation to her offer, her hand gestured to go ahead. He turned towards Rise and pulled his arm free causing her to whimper. It was then replaced with a mumble when he patted her on the head.

"Sure I'd like too." She turned to him, beaming and newly renewed enthusiasm.

"Come here Senpai?" She asked holding out her hand invitingly. He was leaning forward but then stopped and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I mean come here Souji-kun."

He laughed lightly.

"Good." She kissed him softly similar to Naoto but she deepened the kiss a lot quicker of the sleuth did. Silently noting that her tongue was a lot more aggressive than the former, it was almost like she forced the taste on him, such a Rise thing to do. Souji could hear a small chuckle as he pulled away realising that the detective was laughing at the two.

"What's so funny?" Naoto just shook her head.

"Rise's cry for attention." The idol huffed while Souji grinned, wrapping his left arm around Naoto pulling her closer.

"Well I could taste yours Naoto?" She asked. Naoto gave her a look of apprehension.

"Really now?" Naoto readjusted and held out her bowl to the idol.

"Here you go." Rise's face turned to shock as Souji burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting they were watching a movie.

"Naoto-kun!? You're so mean." Naoto replicating the grin Souji gave off just a moment ago.

"You asked for some popcorn." The idol huffed again, clearly not impressed at being put on the back foot.

"You know that's not what I mean." She folded her arms and mumbled to herself.

Naoto leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I said why wouldn't you kiss me?" Only a little louder. The couple laughed at her displeasure before Souji ruffled her hair causing her to whine.

"You don't get boyfriend privileges, you have to ask for what you want." Naoto said in a matter of fact manner.

"Can I? It's only fair." Naoto retracted the bowl back to her lap and leaned her body forward across Souji's lap.

"Well why should I- Hmf-" She was quickly silenced as the Idol swooped in and locked lips with her while she was in range. Rise's right hand caught Naoto's head to stop her from escaping as she deepened it, forcing Naoto to comply and relinquish, causing her tongue to dances with hers for a second. The sight of it always made Souji's breath hitch as Rise's left eye opened just to check if it got her former Senpai going as he watched the scene in front of him intensely. She closed her eyes again, happy at the reaction, giving the detective all of her attention. After another moment the two pulled away for air, heavy blushed on both of their faces.

"I think that was overkill Rise-chan." Naoto said, a little breathless. The idol nodded slowly, licking her lips.

"Mmm, maybe we should mix sweet and salty popcorn more often."

Souji smirked at the implication she was giving.

"Well not today, cause you are only getting one from me this evening." Naoto wagged her finger.

"What!? No fair!" Souji once again went into a fit of laughter.

You spent a long night with Naoto and Rise...

...

...


	2. Keitai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell a lot by someone's personality through their phones. Rated K

**Keitai**

Silent time was one of those rituals that Rise figured that existed but no idea how she could handle it. Every Sunday without fail, if both residence were in the apartment at the same time, the house would descended into silence for a couple hours as the read or did a hobby that required no noise. It was surreal to see them switch into this mode almost subconsciously.

It will always start the same way. Naoto will come in after a the weekly round up with the estate, open up the book she's been keeping around with her and swing her feet on to the sofa and read silently.

At first Rise couldn't handle silent time, she ended up too restless and at times had Souji, Naoto or both cuddling her to keep her quiet. However now she always brought some headphones with a bunch of manga she's always wanted to read and joined in. However something distracted her from today's session. Comfortably sitting on the floor against the sofa, she noticed this throughout the day when Naoto would answer and text on her phone. The other detail that slipped her since they've started doing this is the small kotatsu table was normally the place where all of their phones sat during this time.

Her focus snapped to it when she heard three of the five phones vibrate. From what she could tell on her screen, it was a Line message from someone else in the Investigation team group chat they had. Naoto and Souji ignored it entirely, but this gave Rise a moment to observe their devices.

There was five mobiles that collected on the table in a small pile with Naoto and Rise having two respectively with the other lone device being Souji's. Just then she noticed how much personality each device had. Two of them were the exactly the same mobile device in different colours, one pink, one blue. They were Naoto and Rise's work phones. They were painfully simple flip phones, with no attachments or decoration. While Rise's one had the 'Risette' logo as the wall paper, Naoto's one was the stock image, the same one that came with the device by default.

Inwardly she shrugged, she knew those phones were professional use only. It's better they kept nothing on those considering both of their work. It's also the phone they will see most in public too.

Her eyes then turned to Naoto's smart phone curiously. Of the three smart devices, the sleuth's one was looks the least exciting from its outward appearance. The large screen covered the front with a plain black back plate. Still giving her discreet and simple lifestyle as an inspiration to her everyday items. However while her phone charm was small it was significant. The small charm had in hiragana なおxそう encased in a small heart. Rise figured that's their small pet names for each other that they must use super rarely since she's never heard them call each other that before. On the side of the heart, if she focused enough on it, in English it said 'My Radiant Affection'. The text on it almost made her blush knowing that it's only that small and in English to stop people from reading it.

From what she's seen of the background, it was a picture of her and Souji, with the former leader cuddling her from behind. She made fun of her about that once. But she then found out that she had a picture of Souji sleeping as her wallpaper lock screen came off. It was cute, but almost made her ponder if she actually watches him in his sleep. Considering from what she herself has experienced, Souji is up and out of bed before either of them can even consider seeing the morning sunshine.

Perched between both her and Naoto's mobile was the former leader and her current crush. It was a typical smart phone but this time it has a small picture of a Gundam on the blue back case, under the camera. This combined with his numerous phone charms including one that looks strongly like his Totsuka Blade he once brandished and a revolver which she assumed representing his long term girlfriend. The other one was a small star given to him by Nanako that she once made in Design class in school. The idol smiled warmly at that, no matter where he was or how far apart they were, he would still be her Big Brother.

Like the odd opposites they were however the lock screen just had a picture of Naoto looking out over the town of Yasoinaba from the hill they used to run to for time alone. She scoffed knowing she used to try and look for him back at high school and she heard from residence of the town that they were there all along.

"You ok there Rise?" Souji asked, his eyes fixed on her with curiosity and...

...Concern?

"No I'm fine. I'm just day dreaming." She said lightly. The former leader gave her another look over, not entirely convinced but went back to his book with no further question.

She didn't realised she made that much noise.

Anyway, from what she knows about the wallpaper behind the lock screen was the picture of him and Naoto kissing that she snapped of them not too recently. Considering time alone was really private, it was rare anyone got to see them this way. She mostly took it cause Souji really wanted one of them like that. Naoto wasn't really one for public displays of affection so this was the best compromise. However she did keep a copy of the file for herself for later blackmailing attempts on the sleuth.

The last one was hers, the muted pink of the phone base but with a slightly smaller screen than the other two. On the back had various small sticker photo of the time the investigation team has gone out with some from the recent trip to a Puri Cura booth that they went to a few weeks back. Her phone charms were multiple hearts and microphones from stores on her travels. One of them was a small frame of a picture of Naoto, Souji and herself. That was her most prized possession.

Her wall paper was the picture of the team at a dinner where she tried to take a selfie, but in the end Kanji had to do it. It was great seeing everyone together again then, and it's the set of friends she would always do anything for. But thinking about what's behind the lock screen, her face heated up at the innocent yet telling picture of the three in the picture booth machine. Any passerby would think nothing of it but Naoto and Souji planting a kiss on each cheek of Rise having a shocked expression was something that always reminded her of their time together. If anyone knew what was going on between them, will cause more than a few raised eye brows of interest.

"You sure you're ok?" She heard Souji's voice. She turned to look at him, suddenly jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hmm why?"

"Your face is red."

Figured.

Rise turned to the sleuth to look if she's aware of the situation and saw that her concentration hadn't moved from her book.

All Rise could do is smile in amusement at her thinking, and changed her expression to radiate more warmth.

She turned to the former leader. "I just remembered why I like you two so much."

The declaration made the other two in the room blush heavily with Souji looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I see. Fair enough." She grinned knowing she made her former Senpai uncomfortable. She let out a small yelp as she felt an affectionate ruffle through her hair, quickly noting it's Naoto's delicate fingers.

It may not be normal, but the Idol couldn't be any happier.

...

...

...


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning with Souji, Naoto and Rise. Rated K

**Morning Routine:**

**Rated K**

**7:15am:**

The piercing light of a fresh new day entered between the small crack between the curtains shining directly on the former leader's face. Using this as a personal alarm, in the former leader stirred in his awakening trying to get his bearings. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the world's current brightness leve,l his ears picked up on the two sets of light snoring in the room. He couldn't help but grin at the two ladies next to him. Naoto tightly clung to his arm clad in her blue silk pyjama pants and top. Spooning her is the national idol with her had buried in Naoto's neck wearing an oversized white T-shirt. Very carefully, Souji snaked his arm out of her grasp trying not to stir the detective and wake her up.

_'Careful now...'_

Just as his hand was almost free Naoto reached out to him, with even quicker reflexes he replaced his hand with his pillow. Naoto tightened her grip around the bed item and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Souji stayed still, careful not to make any noise. She relaxed drifting back off to sleep contently bringing a smile to his face.

_'Right time to start breakfast.'_

With that he crept out of the room to make sure breakfast was ready for everyone and his day was in full swing.

**8am:**

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

Naoto's alarm went off high pitched ring signalling that sleep is all but done. The day marches on. However a sleepy Naoto did _not_ want to cooperate.

"Urgh..." Her hand reached over to the bed side table and slammed on the button causing the digital clock to stop it's obnoxious singing. The action stirred the their best friend who only tightened her hold on the detective.

"It's too early..." Rise mumbled, burying her face further in her neck to hide from the brightness of the sun.

"Sorry, I forgot I have my alarm this early..." Noticing she had Souji's pillow in her arms, she looked on for a minute, confused that this keeps happening before putting it back to where his head lays at night. Placing her hands on Rise's, she pulled them apart bringing a grumble from her best friend.

"Do you have to?"

All the detective could do was shoot her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Rise-chan. I try not to sleep in too much or I'll get lazy." The idol groaned as the Sleuth rolled out of her grasp. She quickly turned over, grabbing the quilt and curling herself in it.

The action never failed to get Naoto to laugh. Taking a moment to straighten up, she made a bee line for the toilet to start her day.

...

...

Feebly walking into the kitchen, under her bangs Naoto looked at Souji expectedly. Without skipping a beat he pointed to the mug on the edge of the counter, steam still rising from the freshly brewed beverage. She slowly lifted up the cup and took a sip, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

_'Powah'_

"Morning Souji-kun." She said brightly as the strong coffee started to take effect, instantly feeling more awake.

She was greeted with a smile and an affectionate ruffle of the hair which only made her blush.

"Mornin' Princess. To your liking?" Nodding quickly before taking another sip. "Well if that's the case, if you want to check you're emails this morning, go for and I'll bring breakfast to you."

Naoto's eyes lit up, knowing that it's a small gesture but something she didn't take lightly.

"Thanks." With a quick kiss to the cheek she took off to her office to get up to speed. As she flipped opened her laptop and press the power button, the chime of her bios booting was in time with the clang the newly formed plate of Belgian waffles and ham sandwich hitting the table. All she could do was look up in adoration.

_'I'm so privileged'_

...

...

**9am:**

"So, that's what the head office would like to do. There is several other cases that need to be worked out before we can sign them all off. This logistical problem can hold up everything for a few weeks." Naoto looked down at her nearly empty mug. "And the police isn't exactly helping either to be honest."

Souji looked on, a small frown forming on his lips. "Hmm that's frustrating..." Leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I hope it's something the main Shirogane office can sort out."

Naoto reflected his look of concern. "I hope so t-"

"Morning people!" Rise called, a smile as bright and shining as the sun forcing the other two people in the room to look in the door's direction.

"Hello there Rise-chan"

"Hey, sleep well?"

Rise skipped across the room to the kitchen counter where the two other residence were already congregating. She planted a soft kiss on Naoto's cheek causing her to blush and leaned up to peck Souji on the lips before taking a seat at the counter on the stool next to him.

"What's happening Naoto-kun? Something up?" Naoto couldn't help but be impressed at her ability to always catch her emotions but for the moment pushed that to one side.

"Just work. Police haven't really been doing a good job."

With that Rise frowned for the moment herself. "Yeah I can imagine that. They didn't do well when I had that stalker a few months ago. Oh breakfast!"

Her point was quickly forgotten as another set of Belgian waffles and sandwiches appeared in front of her with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Yes, I remember having to work on that, it was genuinely concerned for your safety." The detective's frown deepened thinking about it.

Rise mouthed a quick 'love you' to Souji in appreciation before waving off Naoto's worry.

"It's fine, I'm just happy I had the two of you to back me up as well as the rest of the investigation team. Anyway..."

_*munch*_

"Man these waffles are divine. I can see why you want to marry this guy. Mmm." Naoto blushed deeper than before.

"Y-Yes... Quite." Coughing clearing her embarrassment. Souji shot her a small grin as Rise wolfed down her food. "However it's something for later, I should really get dressed. I can't procrastinate all day in my sleep wear."

Rise paused for a moment just to think about her words before gulping loudly. "Well you can but I guess it's gonna get late in the morning. If you are gonna jump in the shower, wait for me. I'll be done soon."

The Sleuth looked at her boyfriend expectedly. "I'll wait until you guys are done if you wanted to jump in. It'll give me time to clean up anyway."

Naoto pouted. "But you've done breakfast. I'm sure me and Rise-chan can-"

She was cut off with a small head pat. "And you make more money than me, let me do this and take pride in it."

A small kiss on the top of her head was the swift ending to the discussion.

"Aww that's cute. I'm done now, so you want to jump in?" Naoto nodded slowly while absorbing Souji's words.

"Great, Souji-kun, thanks again for breakfast. I loved it." As she hopped off the stool and dragged Naoto off to the bathroom.

All Souji could do was laugh.

"Anytime."


	4. Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go on for their routine workout session at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slice of life stuff between the three. I like the sort of every day tone thing I get from them. It's really cute. This angle took a bit because I was trying to get the tone right.
> 
> This one is Rated T

**Work Out**

To keep herself in idol image Rise had a very strict work out regime. She didn't fall for the other traps that other idols did in the industry with dieting issues, and other ways to keep themselves looking thin. She did it by the books, good and balance diet and made sure she was best friends with the gym. She made sure she surrounded herself with people who were good influencers, supportive of being healthy and human. Not giving her any absurd expectations. It was probably why she came out so bubbly and energetic, she was just short of an athlete and after the events of the midnight channel, it always served as a reminder to always keep at it, keep training cause you never know what might happen.

However...

...Whenever she had a tendency to meet her favourite couple sometimes being wrapped up in them was enough to make her forget about her weekly schedule. So this visit she made sure to book gym days when she came to see them, that's when she found out she isn't the only one also best friends with the gym.

When she told Naoto that she needed to find somewhere secluded get some work out time and not be interrupted by people Naoto suggest to join her and Souji at one of the nearby establishments owned by the Shirogane Estate. What she didn't know was how well equipped it would be. Currently running on one of the most high tech treadmills she's been on, she was acutely aware of the Detective Prince running alongside her, she couldn't help but check to see if her speed was faster than her.

"Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, still a little breathless while running.

_'Get up! Get Up! It's time to get real, Can't control the steering wheel...'_

The blue haired detective removed her ear buds. "Yes Rise-chan?"

Rise quickly noted how she answered without losing any of her stride. Man did she train a lot more than herself, and she was sure Naoto was running at a faster speed than herself too while talking.

"You train often?" Naoto nodded focusing back to her on own exercise.

"Me and Souji do whenever we can." Rise laughed. Figured they would be into this sort of thing. I wouldn't put it past them that it was actually Naoto's idea. "Souji trained once and a while but I pushed him to do it more of a couple's activity since I'm away a lot we don't get to be together as much."

Right on the money.

"So..." Rise started, momentarily taking her concentration off the conversation to look back at Souji doing knee lifts with weights, his sleeveless shirt clinging to him making her blush just slightly. "...I figured you guys had a place but I didn't expect this."

Naoto hummed, quickly pressing a button to raise the elevation of her treadmill. "Grandpa owns quite a few places for anyone working in the Estate to stay while they are on assignments around Japan or East Asia. It's really quite useful, this one happens to be near us so we go when we can."

"That sounds useful. But is all of them as decked out as this?"

"Yes, some of them are available for public use which helps those become self sustainable, ones like this is not however, Estate staff only, hence why there tends to be a lot of security around here. Estate areas can be targets because you know how criminals work and all. Anything to get the upper hand..."

Rise could only nod, noticing that Naoto's brain went else, pondering something that was probably a lot deeper or darker than the conversation needed to be.

"That's fine. I was only wondering because this place is perfect for keeping up with my weekly schedule."

"You have one?" Rise giggled.

"You think this body just comes naturally? No way, I have to work for this to an extent." Naoto looked over at her for a second, blushed lightly and turned back to what was in front of her.

"That makes a lot of sense." Rise tut signalling she wasn't impressed.

"The problem is when I ever come to see you guys, you two have a tendency of making me forget about my schedule. You two are a horrible influence."

Naoto's eyes widen at the accusation.

"Eh!? You're the one who always wants to stay in bed."

Rise huffed. "Do you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Well of course you would. Not my fault you're so cuddly."

Naoto sighed as she upped the speed on her treadmill again, getting really close to sprint speed. Sometimes she wondered how pointless it was arguing with the idol about things like that. Not like she didn't appreciate someone to work out with, no matter the situation Rise was able to uplift the mood unless it involved complete silence.

Naoto's cardio regime was almost done, having the fitness is important considering how many cases dissolved into chasing suspects or witnesses before they were able to bail. Having Souji on some of them when he's had to chase after people or react to things quickly opened her eyes to how important it was when it came to being a detective. So she started to emulate Souji's training ethic and patterns and realised how beneficial it's been for her. It also allowed her to be a lot more confident when working on her own knowing that she was more all rounded than she was before. She must admit though one of the added benefits to training is coming to watch Souji. Naoto wouldn't tell him that though, she didn't really feel like feeding his ego.

Seeing her target reached, the Sleuth pressed the slow down button on the treadmill as it considerably decreased it's speed changing Naoto's running stride to a swift power walk.

"You're finished?" Rise asked curiously, noting she still had at least another 10 minutes on her work out target.

"Yeah, this is only the first half though." Rise raised an eye brow.

"You go on it twice?" Naoto was about to reply when almost right on cue, Souji appeared near the two, with a small towel slung over his shoulder, currently topless.

"Ah Souji-kun..." Naoto exclaimed. A little thrown off by his attire or lack of it. He only shrugged not seeing the issue. For that moment though Rise felt her breath hitch, happy her body knew to instinctively to keep running even though her focus on something else.

"I was wondering if you want me to get the mats out?" He asked simply.

Naoto nodded.

"Definitely. I'll go get change while you do. Then you can change after when I get the pads out."

"Got it." With that Souji walked off to the open spaces in the gym hall to one of the equipment crates. The curiosity got the better of Rise. She turned off the treadmill she was using, remembering the number she was on to pick it back up later, she was interested in what was going to happen now.

"Senpai!" She called as she got near the box Souji was shuffling through, she stopped when she saw him heave out a large floor mat, then a second then a third.

"What are those for?"

Souji hauled another mat out before clapping his hands together in success. "Oh, these are for practice."

The Idol tilted her head in confusion. "Practice for what?"

She watched carefully as the former leader rearranged the mats into a large rectangle, almost like a combat ring. "It's normally when we practice-"

"Souji-kun I'm ready." Souji turned around, his face visibly brightened up when he saw his girlfriend. However Rise eyes went wide at the Detective Prince's attire.

"Good. I'll go get changed now, I'll only be a minute." Naoto nodded quickly, quickly heading to the same supply box that her boyfriend was in a minute ago.

"What are you wearing?" Naoto frowned at the combination of her best friend's question and the quest to find the elbow and knee pads she sought for. Once finding them, she pulled out two pairs with the added bonus of finding their shin guards too. With a bit of a heave, she threw them out of the box so they were on the make shift ring and stood up. She turned to her best friend, hands on hips.

Rise couldn't help but gawk at her appearance. Naoto was wearing a black pair of spats, similar to what Chie used to wear but even more skin tight than that. Her chest was covered by a sports bra that left nothing to the imagination. She was sure that she would never wear anything that revealed that much skin in public under normal circumstances.

"This is what I normally wear when practice Jujitsu. Is this unusual?"

Rise's expression turned coy. "I wouldn't know, not seen you wear anything that showed that much skin, unless it's intentional."

Naoto blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Hey!"

"I'm back- Oh you found the shin guards too. Awesome." Souji said walking into vision. Rise couldn't help but raise an eye brow at him too.

"Are you two trying to kill me here?" Souji shrugged and picked up a pair of the elbow guards and started to fit them on. Rise took in what he looked like as well, the training pants were replaced by tight cycling like shorts that cling to his well defined legs, and a skin tight sleeveless shirt, leaving the arms that she very much loved to have circle her on full display.

"Maybe you should take your mind out of the gutter Rise." Souji said simply. Plopping himself on the mats so he can easily put on the knee pads and shin guards.

"That would be good advice Rise." Naoto piled on, fitting on her own safety gear, happy that her blush was dying down. After a moment the pair was all ready and suited, they sat back to back in the centre of the mats.

"So how long have you two have been doing this?" Rise asked curiously, watching the two.

"About a couple years or so. Ready Naoto?" The Sleuth hummed in acknowledgment, ready to get started. The silence the two induced in the room as they mentally prepared to do battle was suffocating to Rise, she just needed to break the silence to take the edge off.

"Wait before you get started, how about we up the ante on this one?" Souji and Naoto but paused for a second with the tension broken and looked at the idol curiously.

"Well the winner of you two's little practice gets a little something." Rise now fully aware that her own lust that was silently building in the background was driving her little game. Well might as well go all in. "The winner will get a kiss from me of course. How does that sound?"

The couple took a moment to look at each other to seemingly make up their mind.

"Deal!" Rise's smile turned very mischievous very quickly at their response.

_'No matter how calm and collected they are, they are no match for the charm of Rise Kujikawa. Muhahaha, even these two will fight over me.'_

Back to stance the two with new conviction in their eyes for a reason to win this practice. Rise not realising that this is due to the couple's very competitive nature more than being for her.

"On three Naoto?" She felt the Sleuth behind him nod against his back.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

From the number call, the both turned around in a flash. Souji with the height advantage managed to get his arm around Naoto and pin it to her body for just a second before she started rolling over for a reversal, pinning the former leader to the mat.

"Give up!" She snarled, Rise taken back by the ferocity in her words.

"No!" Souji shouted, tucking his knees in and rolling to the side reversing the weight causing Naoto to stumble out of her hold. She scrambled back to a vertical base bettering on Souji taking a moment longer to write himself so she could get the height advantage. Unfortunately she guessed wrong and by the time she was back up Souji had her by the elbows and was about to bring her to the mat again. She quickly used his weight as a counter for to try and send him the other way but Souji blocked by a shift of the feet, changing his weight distribution.

Souji smiled at his forward thinking but the ever analytical mind of Naoto was already work. Noticing that his posture is was slightly off due to his quickly get up, She moved forward quickly, sweeping him off his feet. He fell with a yelp, trying to roll out of the incoming pounce of Naoto. He managed to avoid landing on his back but Naoto caught him mid-roll and put all of her weight on his back, trapping him in the previous position they were before. Trying his original way of escape, it was thwarted by Naoto's left knee not allowing him to move.

"I said give up!" She shouted applying more pressure on his right arm that was hooked behind his back. Souji breathed out trying to avoid the need to tap. With strength born of panic he lift both him and Naoto's weight on one arm and shifted them both to the side knocking her off him.

Rise watched curiously as her two most loved people take out any domestic issues they had with each other on the mat. She couldn't help but smile at the fact she assumed they were fighting extra hard over her. But Rise herself already had a bias on who she wanted to win. For her it was a case on who looked better in their work out gear. Given that criteria she had already decided who would that be, time for herself to play a role.

"Hold still!" Souji barked as he tried to work her left arm in a grounded wrestle. Naoto struggled under his weight, not being able to shift or rock to cause momentum meant that she was trapped under him and was only a matter of time before he pried open her defense to go for an arm bar.

"Ah ha!" He caught her arm and extended it out while trapping it between his legs. In a cry of defiance, Naoto reached around with the arm that was pinned down and interlocking her hands, stopping him from fully extending it. All Souji had to do is outlast Naoto and eventually pull her hands apart, once he could do that he could have victory. He closed his eyes and tensed, putting as much strength as he could without hurting her to pry her arms apart.

"Senpai..." Souji heard in the back of his mind. He tried to push out the voice out focusing at the task at hand. Any break in concentration now and Naoto would find away to reverse it.

"Senpai..." The voice said a little louder, enough for Souji to finally take notice. His eyes peered up just to check what it was and in his peripheral vision it was Rise, with the most sultry expression she could do, slowly lifting her shirt up. "Senpai..." She breathed again.

"Rise what the hell-" At that moment Souji figured out what was going on. Realising that he took his mind off Naoto for the moment she rolled on top of him, reversing the hold to catch his own hand in an arm bar of his own. He was too slow to react and Naoto fully extended his arm and the pain shot through him instantly. He tried to fight the pain, thinking of a way out, but he couldn't move due to the torque on his arm being too much. Through the excruciating pain, he could hear Rise cackling evilly.

With his pride hit hard, Souji tapped against Naoto's leg signalling he was throwing in the towel. Letting out a breath of relief, Naoto let go, seeing him arm flop on to the mat.

"I guess I win this one Souji-kun." Naoto said gleefully. Souji just huffed and turned away. Annoyed at himself at letting himself get distracted.

"Good job there Naoto-kun" Rise walked over to the Sleuth sitting upright just stretching out her limbs from the action.

"Thanks, but I didn't need the assistance."

"Aww, you sure?" She scoffed at Rise's tone.

"Anyway, Souji-kun, we'll continue this again next week, I'll make sure it's a lot more fair."

"Yeah yeah." Souji was sulked as he sat up. It's how he lost more than the fact he just lost is what got to him.

"So Naoto-kun, do you want your prize now?" Naoto raised her eye brow.

"I'm getting it now?" Rise shrugged.

"Sure, no one else is here."

Naoto's face started to bloom in colour. "But any of the staff can walk in."

"If no one has come in since we got here, no one is going to come in now." Naoto turned to Souji hoping for back up, but he simply shrugged.

"Fine..." Rise trademark flirty smile returned, as she leaned in on the Sleuth who is sitting on her knees. Naoto looked up and pouted, but inwardly happy that she was getting some attention. Once their lips made contact their eyes closed as Rise's hand came to the detective's face to hold the contact and deepen it just enough to feel Naoto sigh against her lips. Just as the comfort of Rise's lips was starting to make Naoto relax the door opened.

"Naoto-sama, a call from the estate..." One of the assistance staff walked into the room. She quickly froze at the scene with the room suddenly dipped to a chilling temperature. In Souji's head, a sense of déjà vu was a bit too much and caused him to laugh despite the freezing silence. Maybe this was karma here at work.

"Hey there Ida-san." He called, humour laced in his voice. He could tell as one of the head maids of the estate wasn't too sure what to do or say.

Her brain was seemingly stuck in neutral gear trying to process what was going on. Interactions with her beloved Souji was one thing but she just walked in on Naoto-sama in a passionate embrace with her best friend, with her significant other watching. What world of debauchery has she immersed herself in?

"Naoto-sama! what on Kami's name is going on?" With a small groan Naoto pulled away from the furiously blushing Rise who was now trying to blabber an explanation.

"Mention no word of this to anyone in the Estate, do I make myself clear?" All the warmth in Naoto's voice was gone as her tone of authority came back in an instant. She turned back to Souji and shot him a glare to stop him from laughing.

"I- Yes Naoto-sama!" The maid complied with a swift bow. Whatever it is the head Estate house needed, it could wait until heir has cooled off. Her job meant much more to her than that.

Rise, still almost hyperventilating about being caught, tried to now apologise to Naoto for getting them caught. The detective just raised her hand, cutting off her trail of nonsensical words.

"Don't worry about it, we'll finish this later."


	5. Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise and Naoto decided to have a bit of a pre-party before Souji is home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> This is from Passion on FF.net however I've re-done it for this story because it fits in here better.

**Buffet**

"I really don't think we should be doing this..." A sigh was heard accompanied by the sound of clothes unravelling.

"Don't worry, not like we haven't done this before." Was the seductive reply, a small hum played from her lips as she saw more of her midriff appear. Smaller hands scrambled to stop the offending garment from escaping too quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't want Souji to get the wrong idea without him being here." Her complaints seemingly went on deaf ears as she kissed her stomach lightly causing her breath to hitch.

"I'm sure he won't mind..." She told her comfortingly as she began to pull down the waist band of her trousers slowly. She tried to struggle but her hands were firm and commanding and pulled them off with her panties in one swoop.

"What are you so worried about?" She asked, humour laced in her voice as she hopped up and straddled the slightly smaller female putting herself in a position where she couldn't get away.

Knowing her pray was subdued for the time being, she used the time to hastily pull at the buttons of her shirt and swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it to one side.

"Did I ever say how cute you were?" She got a look of deadpan snark in return.

"No"

"Well I'll say you are really cute. Have you thought about going into the idol business?" A small scoff, briefly forgetting the situation she was in.

"My Grandpa would kill me." An eye brow was raised.

"And he wouldn't kill you for what you are doing now?" The blush was furious bringing a smile to the idol. "Thought so."

"I don't think he would appreciate me having sexual intercourse with someone who is not my significant other, let alone someone of the same sex. He's really old fashioned like that." The idol toyed with her hair a little before eyeing the sleuth hungrily under her.

"Well too bad, its 2014, times have changed right?" Naoto looked up Rise's body as she unclasped the band of her skirt and threw that aside too. Seeing the idol clad in only her panties was enough to make her heart race.

"W-Why am I so attracted to you?" Naoto asked in mild bewilderment and sudden arousal.

Rise grinned in a way that could give Souji a run for his money. "It's because I'm cute, I'm hot and I'm exciting."

She leaned down to kiss the sleuth lightly who kissed back with a lot more enthusiasm then she thought she would. Rise pulled away with a sunny smile before she leaned down and took Naoto's left bud in her mouth and sucked it softly causing the detective to mew in appreciation.

"Rise-chan..." Naoto's hands tangled themselves in her hair before Rise let go and squirmed out of her grasp. "Where did you go?"

She could hear Rise giggle from beyond her vision and rose to sit up to see where she went but a slender hand to her chest pushed her back down.

"Ah Ah Ah..." She could feel rise shuffle in between her legs for the moment.

"What are you doing Rise?" She asked, her voice hovering on the side of desperation.

"I want to know what sleuth tastes like." With that Rise's tongue slowly traced up Naoto's labia and then circled around her clit then pressing lightly. The moan pulled from Naoto was satisfying as she grasped at the sheets.

"R-Rise-chan stop..."

"Nope, not until-"

The pair froze when they heard the front door of Naoto's apartment open then close.

"Naoto! I'm home!" The both held still as they heard his steps echo through the apartment before stopping. "Is there someone with you?"

"I-" Rise cut her off.

"We're in the bedroom Souji~" Rise called in a soft sing-song tone peaking the former leader's interest.

"Ah Rise!" He called, from the hallway in a happy tone because they have guests. They both heard the footsteps come closer to the bedroom; Naoto poked her head up and shot Rise who was staring back at her from between her legs, an alarmed look.

Her only response was a dangerously mischievous smirk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Safe to come in?"

"Ah Souji-"

"It's safe!" Rise told him enthusiastically. He door creaked open as Souji walked in. His expression changed to awe as he saw a butt naked but lost-in-the-haze Naoto almost spread eagle on the bed with the devilish Idol sitting just off it with her head in between the sleuth's legs. Sudden shock instantly washed over his face as all the blood in his body travelled south.

"Woah! What have I walked into?" Naoto tried to babble an explanation but was cut short when Rise ran her tongue against her opening again, bringing a hiss from the sleuth.

"I'm having Naoto for dinner..." Rise said seductively. Slowly she pulled down her lacy white panties, revealing to the former captain how wet and excited she was at what was to come.

"...Would you like to join me?"

Souji looked between his girlfriend and her best friend for a moment before seemingly making up his mind. With a look of determination he unzipped his jumper and threw it aside as he began to disrobe while walking towards the bed.

"Ooooh..." Rise cooed in anticipation, while Naoto could only breathlessly call his name.

...

...

...

A long time passed with Naoto and Rise...


	6. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is all began for this trio's special arrangement. Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about because this story seriously needs a starting point somewhere. I didn't give it much thought until recently when I figured that there is nothing to launch the story from. It literally just starts quite randomly. Obviously this is about where their arrangement first began. All good stuff and all.

**Beginnings**

"So..."

Rise fidgeted uncomfortably as she sat at the coffee table with a mug of hot cocoa facing the couple she had asked to have a meeting with. The pair of Souji and Naoto looked on in curiosity and anticipation at what she had to say. Naoto leaned forward on her elbow with a sigh as she looked down at her coffee before looking at the idol across the table.

"You did say it was important." Naoto exclaimed causing Rise to blush.

"This isn't easy ok." Rise sighed, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her locks.

 _'That's rare'_ Souji noted as she could barely keep eye contact with the two of them.

"Come on Rise, what's on your mind?"

It was a second sigh coming from her, this time the two pairs of eyes both narrowed in on her, making the Idol shrink into the chair.

"Fine..." She took a deep breath. "...I want to get laid."

There was a brief pause as the wind blew through the apartment. The cogs in Naoto and Souji's head began to turn.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Rise pinched her nose in frustration as her words went over their heads as she thought of a new way to get her point across. Shaking her head, she started again to get a better understanding of what she meant.

"Let me try again..." She took another breath in. "I have a problem where I really want to get laid, and you guys are the only one I can speak to about it." Subconsciously the pair leaned forward slightly, interested in where this was going. It unnerved her a little. "So since we done this before and there is absolutely no one else I can trust..."

The idol breathed out to steel herself, trying to push the nervousness out of her mind.

"I was wondering if I can be friends with benefits with you two?"

The question made them blush in unison at the thought of what she was asking. This in turn made her blush with embarrassment. She looked on as the couple looked at each other in what seemed to be silent conversation as they cycled through different expressions before turning back to her.

Naoto with a quick cough to clear her throat hoping she wouldn't mess up her words on an answer.

"Well err... That's quite a proposal you have. I know you don't have sexual intercourse often-"

"You mean none at all." Was the swift interruption, She wasn't going to make the mistake where they made the assumption she was having a dry spell. Her dry spell had been years and she still couldn't get the last time the trio was that intimate out her mind.

"None at all?" Was his question, the eye brow he raised was more concern than confusion.

"Yeah none. The last time I've been with anyone it was you guys. I couldn't just sleep with anyone you know." She looked down at the table, annoyed at herself. "I have so many issues with trust and I'm scared of being with anyone due to how cut throat the idol industry is. You guys know what it's like."

Naoto frowned, knowing exactly how bad the industry was. Some of the stories Rise told her about herself or even other idols she'd worked with were horrible and borderline disgusting. Having a partner while being an active idol is a complete no no. Which made Naoto wonder that if she was dating Souji, how would she even be able to cope?

"I remember from before." Souji looked on, missing the context of what they were referring too.

"I'm a little lost..."

Rise sighed.

"There are rules in place that doesn't allow starlets to have any recreational social lives without the jurisdiction of their producer or record label. Well that's the rules for most idols in the system..." Naoto cleared up. She motioned to Rise with a tilt of the head though. "However Rise-chan's situation is a little different due to her own popularity and not having a producer. It's not something her label would agree to though."

"Yup. Not in a million years."

All it did was make him frown.

"Gosh that is sad."

"Also just on a personal level. People still see me for Risette rather than Rise. I have no idea what people are like once I let my guard down. I swear I wouldn't know what I would do without the team."

Memories of the Rise from high school ran through Souji's mind quickly bring up a quick comparison to the present on sitting in front of her.

Both Souji and Naoto looked at Rise with a mix of concern and empathy at her current situation. Souji alone knows how difficult it is to be with someone relatively famous with Naoto being an ace in her industry. While being in the anti-crime shines a different light on her that is considerably more negative, it hasn't meant that they haven't had to watch where they go to or make sure they haven't been tailed. They've already had some close calls in the past before.

"That's understandable." Naoto put her finger to her chin in thought. "I can imagine intimacy rarely comes along and not finding anyone you can trust especially with how things are at the moment is something I can empathise with..."

Cheeks bloomed in colour at the thought of her next question.

"What makes you think we'll be any good for your problem?"

Leaning forward, the normally bright and excited eyes of the Idol eyes narrowed uncharacteristically.

"Well I've known you two out of the rest of the team the best. And being all secret and hidden is kinda your forte Naoto-kun. Plus..." Her face morphed into a smirk. "...I wouldn't exactly go down on my own if anyone found out. If the media heard that one of Japan's most famous detectives has had Japan's most consistent and popular idol in the past 4 years in between her legs I think we'll both be over."

Naoto almost choked on the coffee she was currently nursing while Souji couldn't help but chuckle.

"A-Are you blackmailing me?"

The starlet sat up, completely blasé about the threat. "No, it's my bargaining chip."

Souji patted Naoto on the back as she tried to recover. Offering a sympathetic look.

"You wouldn't really?"

Rise stuck her tongue out playfully. "Oh of course not. I know better than that and I care about you two as well. Also with that information it's only going to put me in danger more than anything else considering what you guys get wrapped up in. I ain't stupid."

"Glad to know you have reason." The wheezing ended as the Sleuth finally got her breath back.

"Don't worry I do. Anyway, this is the case I'm trying to make." She looked back at the couple. "I know it's asking a lot. And I was really looking for another alternative because I don't want to dump my problems on to you but I-"

"I think it's worth a consideration." Naoto surprisingly interrupted getting a raise eye brow from her boyfriend curiously. He saw the look on her face, the one of intrigue and thought. Consideration played in her mind trying not to just humour her situation. The flare of the cheeks signalled that her memory took over her brain for just a moment. "It would be interesting…"

Souji couldn't help but grin.

"What's on your mind Naoto?" The look of being caught in a scandalous situation plagued her expression as her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. She shook it off, knowing that he had caught on to her brain's trail of thought.

"N-Nothing…" Turning to the Idol, trying to shake the embarrassment off her face. "…How do you see this working?"

Rise leant back, a finger to her chin, forming a reply in her head.

"I guess in between gigs or if I'm nearby and you guys are around I could come down and we can do the dirty." The former leader's eyes rolled at the bluntness but he was acutely aware that it made Naoto's blush deepen several shades. "I don't mind either way but at the end of the day I just really miss the two of you and I'm at my wit's end."

"It doesn't seem so bad considering it's rare enough that we are both home." Naoto's words pointed out the small flaw in Rise's plans but the thought of how often she was away made brain downcast at the reality.

"I'm aware of that." Shuffling to make herself more comfortable knowing the hardest part of the conversation was over. "But I know there would be times like this where we are all around. Least it means that I don't overstay my welcome."

"Hmm…" A quick turn to her boyfriend; "What do you think?"

Coughing, Souji found his voice at the abrupt question.

"Well… I'm not sure what I can add. I don't mind…" The Sleuth's raised eye brow of her own made subconsciously made him double back and start again. "More like I'm flattered but it's down to you Naoto. I'm good either way."

"You are so non-committal on this."

"I know right."

He turned to Rise sporting a face of mock shock, raising his hands in defence. "I don't know what you expect me to do. Turn around and say yes _Rise should join us in bed_ or something. This is the bit where I say I'm not stupid."

"Suit yourself." She took a draft of her hot cocoa and mocked him with a roll of the eyes. "Consider yourself lucky Senpai that you get first dibs."

"Only if I let him." Naoto doing the same with her coffee.

Rise grinned from behind the mug. "Feisty."

All Souji could do was sigh.

"So what do you think Naoto?"

The question was pondered on for a couple seconds knowing Souji would throw the ball back into her side of the court. Eyes look down at the table helping her focus.

"I feel there isn't anything to lose from it. It's not like it's something we haven't done before even though it's been a while." Tapping the top of her coffee made ripples in the dark liquid. "We are adults now so as long as we communicate I think it's something we can work out"

It was a quick shake of the head as she made eye contact with the idol opposite her.

"I think it's a scenario that has room for exploration."

The words made Rise's eyes wide before her expression brightened at Naoto's acceptance of the proposal. She quickly turned to the former leader. The excitement was slowly seeping through and she was finding it hard for her to contain.

"And you Souji-Senpai?"

It was a quick shrug, not dismissive but not emphasising any side on how he felt.

"As I said I'm fine with whatever Naoto goes with so if she wants to do this then I'm game. I'm sure it's something which will be fun."

The idol _squealed_ in joy.

"You guys!" The couple couldn't but smile and laugh at the giddiness and relief of their best friend. "You don't know how much this means to me."

In a rare moment Naoto in front of the Idol laughed.

"I think I do." Taking another sip of her coffee. "I think you being upbeat is contagious."

"That's our Rise."

In typical fashion for the idol she stuck her tongue out defiantly.

"If it stops you two from being depressing then I'll take it." She took a moment to get her excitement bundled together and with the lack of action caused the familiar feeling to come back.

The normally soft eyes narrowed. "Guys?"

Both of them looked on curiously, waiting for her to proceed. "Can we?"

The Sleuth blushed but a faint smile played on her lips as she sighed in humour. She figured this might happen once they agreed to this. "I guess we could. We have time…" A soft hand took in a larger rougher one in its grasp. "How does that sound Souji-kun?"

He could only grin. "Not like I'm going to say no."

He pushed himself out of the chair with an exaggerated groan.

All Rise could do was bounce up from her chair. "Yay!"

With her partner in hand Naoto took Souji off to the apartment's master bedroom with the Idol in tow.


	7. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so unusual shower time for our favourite trio
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains sexual content :P

Souji finally had time to himself. As usual with Rise staying over, it had been manic compared to when it was just him and Naoto. He thoroughly rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, giving himself a bit of a head massage at the same time to get back into the morning game. The Idol's antics were difficult to contain but her enthusiasm was doubled as long as she could get Naoto involved. While the two got on like a house on fire (even more so in some scenarios), he found it hard to keep up with the two at times. He sighed, as he felt the water take away the soap and relished the clean feeling it left him with.

*Knock Knock*

_Uh oh..._

"Souji-kun, you still in there?" He could hear Naoto's flat voice accompanied by a giggle that he assumed was Rise.

"Yeah I am." There was a moment of silence as he stood still waiting for the resolution of his answer. After not hearing anything he shrugged and carried on cleaning himself.

"We're coming in," Naoto said simply.

"Eh?"

He heard Rise giggle again as the door opened. The silhouette of two figures appeared in his vision beyond the translucent shower door. The glass door was pulled open bringing a draft from outside with it. Souji shivered at the temporary loss of heat even though he was under the water. Suddenly Rise, her hair running down naturally, bounced into the shower cubicle with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey there Senpai!" She greeted gleefully. Souji was just about to ask about his girlfriend when he heard a towel hit the floor and the blue-haired detective carefully stepped into the shower with them.

"Hello Souji-kun."

He raised an eyebrow the best he could with his hands currently tangled in his hair. "Did you two have somewhere to go that couldn't wait until I finished?"

Naoto was about to open her mouth to reply, when-

"Nope, we just wanted to come and see you," Rise told him brightly, placing a small hand against his toned chest.

Naoto quietly closed the shower door as she shuffled closer to the water to catch the heat of the steam.

"Need help there?" Naoto asked. She sported a small smile, the one she gave when she was just happy to see him.

"I guess..." His reply was hesitant, not knowing what they were up to.

"Want to take his front Naoto-kun? I'll take his rear." Rise emphasised that with a smack on his backside which made the former leader yelp in surprise.

"Sounds like a good plan. Ready, Souji-kun?"

Souji shot her a cheeky smile once he recovered.

"Let me rinse my hair out real quick." Souji pushed himself into the water, making sure to get as much soap out of his hair as possible. It only took a moment until Souji shook his head, making he sure he couldn't feel any of the weight of the shampoo in his hair.

He opened his eyes to see Naoto looking at him. She broke the momentary eye contact with a small blush and picked up her personal body sponge.

"Shall we?"

Rise hummed as she picked up her own pink one that she left there when for when she stayed the night. With some shower gel, the two got together and started to scrub Souji on either side. He placed his arms out, making it easier for the two best friends to get the sides of his chest and underarms. They were both careful as they travelled lower down his body. He hummed, his body relaxing under their ministration. Their hands occasionally wandered around, caressing whatever skin they could touch.

"Ah..." Souji breathed in contentment as they started to work on his legs. As their hands glided all over him, it sent a shiver up his spine.

"H-Hey..." He cried as Rise attacked his behind again but with a pinch this time.

"What can I say, I like it."

He was about to come up with some sort of comeback when Naoto's hand was suddenly somewhere he wasn't expecting it to be, causing him to hiss loudly.

"Souji-kun..." The former leader looked down to see Naoto looking up at him in lustful warmth. A considerable blush had taken over her face as she gave his ball sac a soft squeeze and kissed his leg.

"Hah, w-what's this about?" he asked shakily as he felt Rise take a handful of his left butt cheek and squeeze that as she kissed his back.

"We're thanking you for breakfast," the idol told him, her free hand travelling around his side and catching his right nipple in between her fingers.

She breathed into his ear. "Hope you like it..."

Naoto now stood up and kissed his chest lovingly as she leaned into him. He felt her free hand wander, causing his breath to hitch. He stood paralysed as the two ladies sensually explored and groped him.

"Naoto..." he breathed, his eyes clenched shut as he felt Rise claw at his chest. A small smile appeared on the detective's face as she held him firmer in her hand.

"W-Were you thinking about us?" She asked timidly, still stroking him slowly.

"When am I not..." he managed to speak as he felt Rise kissing up his neck softly.

"We are hard to forget," Rise whispered. Her arm encircled around him like a protective barrier, similar to what she was able to do with her Persona years ago.

"We are always thinking about you," Naoto told him as she kissed along his neck too. Feeling two sets of lips there caused him to groan aloud, signalling to the two girls that his resistance was breaking.

Rise took her hands off the former leader and held them out to Naoto to grab. Naoto took her hands and allowed herself to be pulled forward so both of their bodies were pressed against Souji. He shuddered as he felt two sets of soft mounds press against him. Naoto's hands trailed up his arms before passing over his shoulders to take his face in her hands.

"Souji-kun..." she breathed as she pulled him down for a passionate and lustful kiss. Her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and played with his as the interaction shook him awake. Suddenly waking up to the dream-like situation, his hands wrapped around Naoto to bring her even closer. She shivered against him as his fingers played against her back, touching her in places that he knew got her going. She pulled back just a moment to moan as her legs wobbled, her body suddenly remembering that his touch always made her give herself to him.

"You two are so hot," she heard Rise whisper. Naoto couldn't help but bask in the compliment as she leaned back, giving Souji unrestricted access to her neck. She could feel his tongue glide down her right side, tasting as much of her as possible.

"I love you..." She squeaked as he took two handfuls of her rear, involuntarily lifting her up on to her toes. She heard Souji growl against her skin, that feral, animalistic lust now reaching boiling point.

"S-Souji..." Naoto started to beg, suddenly realising she was losing track of the plan, spreading her legs and telling Souji to do what he wanted with her. He grunted against her at the call of his name, and responded with a nibble on her shoulder causing her to gasp. Her hands now tapped against him in protest.

"Rise... She's still here..." Naoto hissed as she felt his right hand travel just to the junction of her legs, as she felt his fingers on the cusp of satisfying her desire. But Souji's attention snapped as he finally noticed that Rise's weight wasn't on his back any more.

"Mmm." It was a simple acknowledgment, but it was enough for his hands to leave the detective's body for the moment. Her breathing was still heavy from the amount of attention he gave; it left her needy and ready to be fucked. She shook her head, trying to get the stars from her eyes and focus – but looking at Rise, she noticed she was far from doing any better.

Souji turned, his face slowly morphing into a seductive grin when he saw Rise's state. She was currently leaning against the shower wall, her left hand firmly cupping her left breast, playing with her nipple furiously as her right hand danced along her clit, not able to take her eyes off her favourite couple.

"Senpai..." she beckoned with her voice as he stalked her like prey, his eyes laser-focused on her. Her body blushed all over from the heat of the shower and from the intense focus in his eyes.

"Rise..." he sighed as he loomed over her. She glanced at his face to see the focus in his eyes as they met her half-lidded expression. Looking down, she saw his arousal at full mast, ready to take her. She shivered at the thought of it invading and working, turning her into a droopy mess of famous idol. Souji and Naoto: the only ones able to do that to her.

"Cute," he whispered as he moved past her hands and quickly invaded her folds with his index and middle fingers, then started to finger her furiously.

"Fuuuucccccck..." Her hips shook at the sudden intrusion as her first orgasm that she helped along herself rocked her body mercilessly. Her cry, when he pressed his thumb against her clit, was silenced with a fierce kiss that only caused her to whimper as her now free hand vigorously stroked his cock, trying to coax him to do her with it.

"Mmm... MMM!" She moaned against his kiss as another orgasm battered through her previous one and took her by surprise. Her inner walls clamped on his fingers, trying to get more as he rubbed against her g-spot, trembling. She pulled back, her head against the shower wall and felt the third orgasm roll through her. Her hips started to tense as her eyes watered, the feeling becoming all too overbearing.

"I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm coming hard please, please, please..." she begged. She was so close and she hadn't even had him properly yet. She pulsed as she cried out and threw her head to the side, taking her hands off him to brace against the wall. Her hips ground against him furiously. Suddenly her vision went monochrome and her most vicious orgasm rocked her; she screamed loudly as it pulsed through her body.

As Souji felt her inner walls relax, he slowly pulled his fingers out, Rise hissing from the lack of feeling.

"Senpai..." she whimpered as she slid down against the wall, her legs feeling like jelly from the overload of sensation. Her head flopped to the side, dizzy from her experience.

"Wow, Souji-kun," Naoto told him as she pressed against his back. He could feel her full breasts he loved so much pushing against him as she embraced him from behind. She looked down at Rise, who seemed to have bitten off more than she could chew this morning. Her dreamy expression told them she would be out of action for a bit as her body occasionally twitched with the aftershocks of her high.

"May I have your attention?" the detective asked sweetly, causing her boyfriend to turn around and wrap his arms around her.

"Of course..." his reply was soft and loving, a warm smile replacing the predatory grin that he'd been wearing before. But somewhere in Naoto's consciousness she registered that twinkle in his eye that meant he was up to no good.

Before she could question it, she felt the world move around her and lacked terra firma for a moment as she quickly swapped places with her boyfriend and pressed, chest first against the wall, ass sticking out for him, welcoming his conquest.

"You have such a fine backside." She could _feel_ the pride in that declaration knowing just how much he admired her. She gave her ass a little shake, emphasising it. It was met with a light spank causing her to gasp at the contact.

"Is that you Naoto-kun?" Rise breathed, as she looked up, realising that she was inches away from the parting of Naoto's legs. She could smell her arousal from here.

"So, before we start, Naoto..." Souji breathed against her ear, as he leaned in to cup an ass cheek causing her to moan. "What was your plan coming in here?"

His voice was playful, full of mischief, but cocky at how this had all all played out. She couldn't blame him; he had already put Rise out of commission and now she was firmly wrapped around his finger.

"Well..." She began but hissed loudly and braced her forehead against the ceramic tiles as she felt Souji's thumb pressed against her clit.

"I-I..." She moaned, as she felt him circle it slowly, enough to make her knees weak. "W-we were going to thank you for breakfast..."

The comment took the former leader by surprise because of the sincerity in it. He thought it was just Rise making excuses. Softly he leaned forward kissed her neck, making the detective shiver in his grasp.

"You guys don't need to thank me for breakfast. I do it because I care; you are my world," he said lovingly. He braced himself on her hips and slowly pushed himself inside, drawing a high-pitched moan from Naoto as she momentarily lost balance and relied on Souji to keep her upright.

"You feel amazing Naoto," he groaned into her neck as he started to carefully pump into her, using firm and well-measured strokes. All she could do is moan in appreciation as the thumb that was on her clit was still there, still circling, still bring her closer to orgasm at record pace.

"I'm coming undone, Souji-kun!" she cried as he picked up the pace, lifting her left leg to get a much better angle. He effortlessly switched gears as she welcomed him with all of her body. Her inner walls clamped to his hardness on every upstroke, trying to take as much of the feeling as possible, with the down stroke catching her g-spot and quickly taking her to heaven as she revelled in it all.

Rise who was currently the willing spectator at the moment, wiggled her toes, finally getting the feeling back into them. She was eager to get back into it, watching and hearing the slapping of bodies that are echoing inside bathroom over the noise of the running shower. Once she felt the feeling come back, she looked up, then shifted onto her knees, using the wall as an assistance to help her keep stable.

"S-Souji!" Naoto cried again as the left leg Souji had lifted up was now tucked in, which made her body curl. The angle she was getting was now really deep and now all of him worked her furiously, his thumb still dancing at her entrance and helping her towards and orgasm that really needed no help at all.

Souji grunted as he felt a small hand grip his balls for a moment and squeeze, just enough for a gentle sensation to run through him, but enough to knock his timing out of his natural metronome. Just to the left of his vision he caught sight of Rise, still leaning against the wall and doing her best to get back into the action. She leaned back over to Naoto, who was clawing at the wall, took her left nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly. That was the little bit extra it took for her dams to break as she cried to the heavens.

Naoto's euphoric high was met with a rocking the hips as her inner walls enclosed and contracted around him, squeezing and milking him for all it was worth. She clawed at the ceramic tiles as her hips ground against him as much as possible. A free hand eventually latched on to Rise's head, keeping her close, silently begging her not to stop.

He tensed, trying his best to not getting be pulled into her whirling passion but Rise paid him back for his earlier performance by kicking him into it.

"Senpai..." She breathed with the lust coming from her lips. She continue to cradle and caress his balls, squeezing gently again. The feeling from the idol and the sleuth was too much as he groaned and bottomed out inside Naoto and let loose all the tension that had been building for the past 20 minutes. His grip on Naoto's body strengthened to try and hold her in place as he filled her. Rise could see the skin on Naoto's legs under Souji's fingers go red from the pressure.

"S-Souji!" Her eyes clenched shut as she felt his warmth invade her as deep as he could go, filling her to the brim.

"Oooh, I can feel him cumming. He's pulsing in my hand," Rise cooed as another caress caused him to buck again, bring another gasp from the detective.

"S-So can I..." Her voice was sharp as her body seemed to shake with each of Souji's pulse.

"...Shit..." The former leader breathed once he felt the tension leave his shoulders and his grip on his girlfriend relaxed. Slowly Souji set her leg down as soon as it hit the ground, her knees buckled as she leaned against the wall for support, eventually sliding down in a similar way to her best friend, but this time facing the wall in a crumpled state.

"Y-You're... too dangerous..." Naoto wheezed as she tried to regulate her breathing from the fucking she'd just had. Saying that, it was the first time since she got in here that she felt satisfied. She duly noted that she could feel Souji's essence run down her leg. "Don't you think so Rise? Rise?"

The sleuth feebly turned around to see Rise on her knees, currently servicing Souji's cock with her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Rise, I'm still sensitive..."

Naoto's eye twitched, just slightly.

Rise was unperturbed by the situation and pulled off him with an audible pop from her mouth before turning and giving her a wink.

"I was cleaning up. That's what you're supposed to do in the shower right?" Souji laughed heartedly as the joke hit just the right chord. Naoto just sighed in exasperation.

"I think you are well above the literal meaning by now."

Rise grinned cheekily. "Of course, but I haven't had a taste of him yet." She looked up at the former leader with a cute smile. "I was just giving him my thanks for his services."

"Always here to please," was the reply with a small salute.

"If you are so inclined to please, would you mind helping me up, I still need to rinse off after what you did to me?" The humour in Naoto's tone came back, noticing that the feeling in her legs hadn't reappeared.

"Sure m'lady." Souji bent down and lifted her up and supported in a standing position while Rise helped clean her up with her body sponge. Once she was done, Souji lifted her into in a bridal carry, causing her to yelp.

"T-This works." She blinked, for a moment, the water still washing over them for a second before Rise stood up and shut off the shower.

"Shall we?" She started motioning to the door.

The couple nodded before Souji readjusted to get himself through the door with Rise in tow.


	8. Nighttime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time for our favourite trio. Rise's self consciousness begins to flair up. Rated K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated K. This is more of one of those, other side of the coin chapter. Hope you enjoy it, nothing too long.

**Night time Routine**

Rise looked in the mirror as she stripped off her flower strapless top and jeans and twirled in her underwear, just observing if anything changed in her figure.

"Naoto-kun, you think I've put on weight?" The detective sitting on the love seat in the bedroom was pulled away from her book, sporting a look of surprise.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Naoto just shook her head and went back to her book.

"You don't think so? Hmm I guess." She twisted again but in the opposite direction, her eyes focusing on her stomach with meticulous detail. "I guess I feel this way 'cause we've had a lazy day..."

The reasoning was deemed logical to Naoto as she hummed in agreement, turning the page without a second thought. Rise mentally agreed that the Sleuth was right but the feeling didn't put her at ease. Almost on cue, Souji strolled in from the bathroom already in his sleepwear for the night of long shorts and a loose fitting T-Shirt.

"Souji-Senpai do you-"

"No." He said simply causing Naoto to chuckle as she got through another page. The Idol shot him an incredulous look at his insistence of not having this conversation.

"You didn't even hear me out." She cried which made Souji shake his head. He picked up one of the garments on the back of the desk chair and walked towards her. By this point she was already back at the mirror giving herself yet another look over so she wasn't aware of his presence until she saw his reflection.

"You look just fine." He told her accompanied by a swift kiss to the cheek and her sleep shirt stuffed into her arms. Her face bloomed red with the ferocity of a car's break light as she was left speechless for a moment. Souji quickly turned to Naoto who looked at him humorously with a raised eye brow. He gave the detective a quick wink which only made her laugh and go back to her book.

"That was unfair Senpai." Souji waved it off, looking for something on the bedside table.

"Life's unfair, you'll deal with it."

"Naoto-kun! Help here?" She shook her head, not even looking up.

"Request for assistance denied."

"Hmph!"

"Anyway are you gonna stare at the mirror hoping for things to change or get ready for bed?" Souji called as he started to turn off the lights in the other parts of the apartment. Rise considered the question before grumbling to herself and putting her sleep shirt on.

"Well?" Naoto pressed, still not taking her eyes off her book.

"You aren't even dressed?" Naoto pointed to her legs to Rise that she was now wearing her baggy sleep shorts.

"How?"

"You weren't paying attention." The idol's eye twitched in frustration and huffed.

"Urgh this house."

"Also Rise?" The sound of her name from the only male in the house caused her to turn towards the door where he was sticking his head in. "You sleeping in here or the spare room?"

Her face softened as she thought about leaving the pair alone tonight but it she just couldn't pull herself away from them.

"Err I hope I could stay with you guys again tonight?" She asked softly. Souji just nodded and Naoto shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the request like they saw it coming.

Naoto finally looked up from her book, sliding in the book mark to save her progress for the night and closed it with a dull thud.

"We were expecting it anyway." She pushed herself out of the chair and pulled her house sweater over her head revealing her red Featherman R night shirt under it. With a quick shake of the head to get her locks back in order she faced the idol again. "Anyway I'm going to brush my teeth want to join me?"

"Oh yeah sure."

...

...

In the warmly lit bathroom, the two separate buzzing sounds as the two ladies occupied the opposite sides of the sink. Finishing slightly quicker Naoto spat out what was in her mouth and started brushing again, running the tap to clear out the residue in the bowl. A couple seconds late Rise did the same but paused before she started again.

"You aren't bothered by me being here."

Naoto paused in her brushing for a second and cleared her mouth early to answer the question. "Why would I worry? I'm still marrying him."

Rise almost choked on her toothbrush at the blunt response.

"I... I know that. It's just you know." Naoto gave her a curious look through the bathroom mirror.

"That I might feel threaten by you being here?" Naoto scoffed. While she might have felt that way at school, she's an adult now. They were adults now, she's more than aware of their lives and what was important, her insecurities for the most part dealt with and buried. "As far as I'm concerned you are enjoying my company as much as Souji-kun's or am I wrong?"

"Yes! Of course..." Rise looked down for a moment. "...Sorry I'm just sounding silly."

Looking up she noticed that Naoto was facing her directly rather than trading glances through the reflection. Rise quickly spat out what she had in her mouth into the bowl and ran the water before turning to the detective. She was intercepted by a lingering kiss on the lips. The action brought a bloom to her cheeks as Naoto pulled back before she could reciprocate. The Sleuth tilted her head in a gesture of thought, her own cheeks rosy in tint before deciding to speak.

"You are thinking too much. Finish up so we can head to bed." Naoto said simply using a towel to wipe her mouth before she strode past the bemused Idol.

…

…

As Rise entered the master bedroom she walked in on Naoto and Souji making out while sitting on the bed. They both perked up to the sound of her footsteps turning to her, panting softly, both of them sporting blushes.

"Oh was I interrupting something?" Souji shook his head.

"No no, just got lost in each other..." His words came with a sheepish scratch of the back of the head. She noticed Naoto's suspicious silence. While her face was showing embarrassment her eyes told a different story. They were sly and mischievous. The twinkle in her eye gave off the impression that she knew that Rise could see more to it than that.

"Shall we head to bed?" Naoto asked.

The other two in the bedroom agreed as Rise hung her towel over the arm of the love seat in the room.

"So who's in the middle this time?" Naoto turned to Rise, finger on chin in thought.

"I was last time so it can be Souji-kun..." She turned to him, face asking the question. "If you agree to it?"

"Sure I don't mind."

With that Naoto shuffled under the covers and patted the portion of the bed that was beside her. All the former leader could do was smile at the invitation as he snuggled in next as her. The detective sighed as her head settled on his heart, it set her mind at ease as she heard the metronome of Souji's heartbeat.

Rise looked on a little hesitant as she saw the couple on the bed, the feeling of being an intruder on their relationship becoming more apparent. She flicked off the light, plunging the room into near darkness. The only light coming from moon and street lights from outside peaking through a small opening in the curtains. Undoing her hair ties and leaving them on the bedside table, slowly she slid under the covers getting close but not touching her former Senpai. She did let out a small yelp as she felt his strong right arm circle her shoulders and bring her into cuddle. The warmth he provided did nothing but make her whimper.

"Feeling ok there Rise?" She was considering answering truthfully but something else made her push it aside.

"Yeah I am. Just a little tired." Souji's affirmative grunt seemed a little unconvinced but he dropped none the less.

"Rise believes she's an inconvenience to us." Naoto said simply. Eyes still closed in comfort to listening to Souji's life pulse.

"Naoto-kun!"

"Really?"

Even though it was dark she could feel Souji's eyes on her as they peered into her soul. It left her uncomfortable and vulnerable. She's normally the one that's upbeat and cheerful about everything. It felt like they've gone back 8 years to high school when she was just finding herself.

"It seems so..." Her voice was a little solemn but she heard Souji chuckle brightly.

"Oh, well I don't think so. And as long as Naoto is game for this arrangement, I am."

"I'm happy with it."

Rise looked at the pair, and how easy they gave their acceptance on the subject without a second thought. After everything through school to University up until now it made her wonder how lucky she was.

"Guys..."

Souji shook her a little in his grasp. "Aww come on. Don't be down beat about it. If we are saying its all good then you have nothing to worry over."

"Souji-kun is right. If there were any issues then we would say. You could at least believe us on that. "Naoto said now looking across at the Idol with her face resting on her hands on Souji chest.

"I know. It just seems that you guys are perfect-"

"Perfect?" The pair said in unison before laughing.

"I and Souji-kun are far from perfect. I have abandonment issues from losing family at a young age and Souji has complexes over self worth. That causes much more issues than having you around for at the house for whatever activities we do. We are aware we are not perfect and it means we strive harder to better ourselves." Naoto said quite matter-of-factly. It really made Rise's brain stop while she was processing the information given to her.

"At the end of the day we learn to communicate, it isn't always easy but we do it because it's necessary..." Souji gave Naoto a small squeeze of affection which she hummed contently to. "If anything you've given a new dynamic to everything which isn't something any of us can complain about."

"Aww you guys..."

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"I told you, you're thinking too much."

Rise snuggled up to Souji, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Have I told you two how much I love you?"

Both Naoto and Souji leaned over to kiss her on the crown of her head.

"Yes."

"All the time."


	9. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise is curious in Naoto's change of habits when it comes to underwear. Rated T

"Did you always wear panties?" Rise's question made Naoto blink for a moment before looking up to her from her coffee.

"What?" Quickly taking a bite from her sandwich. She chewed for a second, making sure she got the question right as she asked herself in her head.

"Did you always wear panties or does it depend on the day?" Raising an eye brow in confusion Rise glanced at her expression giving her one back of curiosity.

"Why is it important?"

Seeing the Idol roll her eyes only made her sigh. "You never used to wear them. It was mostly boxers before. I barely saw you wear panties back then..."

"Should it make much of a difference?"

"Well yeah. You wear panties now."

"Not all the time."

"Oh..." Naoto observed as she saw Rise lean forward making herself feel a little uneasy. A soft smirk now plastered on her face. "...Did you start wearing them to impress Souji?"

"N-No! Of course not, I've just grown to accept they aren't _terrible_ plus he doesn't care what underwear I wear anyway." Her face bloomed in an embarrassment at the thought of being called out.

"Really?"

The sharp eyes of the detective narrowed. "Yes really. And for your information he likes how my bottom looks in my boxers."

That last declaration came out a with a little more pride than she intended. Putting fingers to her chin, Rise looked up as her mind contemplated several things unknown to her best friend sitting opposite her. After a moment she gave her another look, which was strangely unreadable.

"So do you think if I started wearing boxers Souji will comment on my ass?" Naoto's eye twitched for a split second but it went completely unnoticed by the person speaking to her.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Hmm, why not?"

"You already wear revealing underwear. I don't know how you do it." Her face formed into a small frown. It was a small portion her psyche but it was enough mental uncertainty to eat at her. Her self consciousness at being unable to wear things like that was something she found frustrating.

"Oh mine? Yeah I guess but I just go with a mix of what looks good and what feels comfortable. I just think a special pair of panties can set the tone for the day. Also doing photo shoots for some underwear and lingerie companies means I get free stuff quite often. Can't let it go to waste, not like I got anywhere else to wear it."

Naoto's next question came out before she had a chance to run it through her mind's filter

"How are you able to be in such little clothing with everyone taking pictures?" The question took Rise by surprise. Mostly due to the fact she never thought of it of anything unusual but then she remembered just how sexually conservative relatively speaking Naoto was and how she thought of certain things.

"I've been used to it as something that's a part of the system. Originally it's swimsuits but breaking it down there isn't really any difference between swimsuits and underwear. The only difference is who sees it."

Rise's words reverberated in Naoto's head as she pondered them. The logic was sound but it didn't make her feel any easier.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm jealous,"

The Idol's eyes widened for a moment at Naoto's answer. "That I can parade half naked in public for work?"

Naoto shook her head slowly. Taking a moment to think on her words. "More like having the self confidence to wear it and wear it openly."

"I see it as nothing more than a job. At the end of the day it's eye candy for a bunch of my fans and money in my pocket."

Naoto felt herself nodding at her words of wisdom. 

"I only wear the 'nice' stuff for you and Souji anyway. The way I see it is that the people out there see Risette. The cheerful, bubbly, care free person always willing to give out autographs and help people..."

She took a quick draft of the hot cocoa in front of her. "But when I'm here I'm the moody, selfish, demanding, self conscious girl that is Rise. I'm fully aware that Risette is another part of me but it doesn't have to always be me."

"Yeah I fully understand."

"I know you do the same."

Rise's comment brought a small smile from Naoto. "Yeah, you got me there. Detective Shirogane at the scene. Naoto at home."

"Yep, I've seen it for myself and I see shades of myself in the way you handle it."

"Just like a light switch?"

"Exactly like that."

They both took a sip of their respective hot beverage, the pause gave enough time for Naoto to dwell on her thoughts. After a moment Naoto hummed when she noticed the cheeky smile that her best friend had.

"Hmm?"

"I know the exact way to describe you."

"Go on..."

Her grin only grew wider. "A Sleuth on the streets but a freak in the sheets."

The colour rose in Naoto's face instantly.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"I'm not wrong am I?" Naoto shook her head vigorously.

"Please I'm no freak-"

"It was a figure of speech honey. Anyway, should I start wearing boxers?"

The Idol couldn't but laugh at the sigh Naoto made. "No I think what you wear now is fine. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to wear what you do..." Looking up the all knowing grin Rise had made her backtrack a little. "...Sometime in the future. I think Souji likes it."

"Nah whatever you wear or do, keep doing it. I've tried my absolute hardest but he absolutely can't look at anyone else the way he looks at you."

Under the heavy blush, Naoto's lips formed a small yet bashful smile. That compliment meant a lot more than Rise would think.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you."

"No need, only saying what's true."


	10. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji and Rise make a little bet involving Naoto.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea from a couple years ago that I started but never got back to. It was silly but I really liked the original idea so I spent some time to try and finish it off. Been a nice break from the Silence of the Butterflies but it's time for me to get back to working on that.

**Competition**

"So let's have a little competition." Naoto looked at the two in confusion then mostly in embarrassment as her best friend and her boyfriend congregated between her legs. They were just about getting to the action and stripped the Sleuth bare before Rise proposed this sudden event.

Souji, as coy as ever looked over to her, taking a small whiff of his girlfriend's arousal.

"Now what would that be?" Rise puffed her chest out, nipples currently hard from the draft in the air. Only thing she was sporting was her pink thong as she sat at Souji's side.

"Whoever can make Naoto cum harder going down on her wins?" The detective blushed over furiously.

"Hey I'm not your plaything!"

"You're on," Souji said simply, undeterred. Naoto swapped glances between them, somewhat annoyed that she was ignored.

"Listen to me; don't use me to fulfil your petty feeling of competition."

Rise giggled before leaned up on to the bed and gave Naoto a small kiss. Even with her currently frustrated mind frame, she was receptive to accepting hers and gave back with as much passion.

"See really she's fine with it!"

All Naoto did was huff. Knowing she didn't get through to them at all.

"So would you like to go first?" Souji offered. The Idol was going to gleefully say yes but she took a moment to take in his expression, his traditional poker face showing. Her eyes narrowed, taking up his challenge, wanting to prove it was a grave mistake.

Shooing him away from Naoto's petals, she put herself in position and turned to the exposed sleuth who was breathing heavily, with a look of expectation and anxiety.

"Well, let's tuck in." She ducked in using her tongue to slide against her folds slowly, causing the sleuth to his before tracing her clit slowly.

"Ohhh, that's good."

Rise hummed happily as she dipped her head further in, inhaling the scent of her best friend as her nose was tickled by the small turf of Naoto's pubic hair. Slowly she circled the Sleuth's clit in a clockwise direction; occasionally she would take her small button in between her lips and sucked gently.

"Guh!" Naoto grunted as her hips bucked from the soft ministrations of the idol's mouth. The suction slowly increased the heat in the detective's chest as her desire and her lust grew with each stroke of Rise's tongue. Her right hand let go of the bed sheets and went down to keep the idol's head steady as she reached a good spot.

"T-There... keep going there..." The Sleuth wheezed as she struggled for breath. She could feel it coming, the desire ready to go off from a slow burning pitch. Noticing Naoto's body starting to quake, Rise took hold of her best friend's hips to keep her steady as Naoto held her head tighter in return.

"Ri-Rise-chan... I'm uhhh..." With a soft cry she shuddered as her orgasm washed through her thoroughly, body blushing over from the rush of blood. Just as quickly as it came, the sleuth settled down into a state of relaxed afterglow, the only thing in the room heard was her heavy breathing and her best friend peppering her labia with kisses.

"See Senpai, quick and easy as pie, tastes just as good too." she winked at the detective while wiping away her mouth of excess juices of Naoto's arousal. "How was that Naoto-kun?"

A blissful smile, "Yeah it was good..."

Turning back to the former leader, "You won't win,"

Souji just shrugged and grinned, shuffling forward once Rise gave him the space to kneel in between his girlfriend's legs.

"Naoto..." He said simply, but the look she gave him in return made it seem he said so much more. All she did was nod and smile as she lifted her legs slightly to give him better access.

"Souji-kun..." Naoto breathed, her face still contained mild embarrassment but the twinkle in her eye was excitement. Taking hold of her hips in his left hand, Souji leaned forward and traced his tongue across her folds before dipping it, allowing it to slowly penetrate her.

"Gah!" Naoto gasped as she pulled against the bed sheets as her back arched to try and get more of him in. With a small circle, he tasted the inside of her entrance before pulling back slightly giving her petals a small chaste kiss.

"Please..." The Sleuth begged wanting more, she tried to inch her body closer but the hand on her hips stopped her from moving.

"In due time..." Souji told her softly. Slowly he circled her clit slowly, causing the Sleuth to gasp his name. Not worrying about her moans, he slowly continued his path as it travelled counter clockwise, stopping at 12 to press his tongue against her all the while his nose buried in pubic hair.

"S-Souji..." Taking her clit in his mouth similar to Rise, he mixed it up but gently sawing it against his teeth causing the detective to hiss. In tandem he used that to distract the senses of his girlfriend as he slid a finger into her, pulling a moan from her as she whimpered and shuddered, the intrusion almost too much and put her on the brink really quickly. Forcefully, Naoto's hands locked behind Souji's head in a vice grip as she whimpered for him not to let go.

"Urgh... Don't stop..." Rasped the detective, her hips started to grind against him in a fever. His fingers worked her spots masterfully. Rise looked on in concern as she could see Naoto start to thrash and spasm in Souji's grip.

"That's not fair Senpai, you're using hands."

Souji peered over for a moment with the face that said 'So...' and carried on. Bracing Naoto's hips with a free hand to control her momentum slightly, the Sleuth grunted once she felt his finger leave. Only to yelp as his thumb started to circle her clit and his tongue invaded her folds.

"Too much! Too much!" Naoto yelled as her orgasm hit her like a car. She shook uncontrollably as the familiar feeling she knew all too well cut off all her senses other than her sense of touch as she could faintly feel Souji still going through the haze of lust that consumed her.

It took a moment of coaxing to feel the second, now slightly regretting the fact Souji found out she was easily multi-orgasmic when he kept going after the first one. Her right hand took a grip of Souji's hand on her hips, to keep some contact with reality as he dragged her through the cloud of desire she was currently floating through as the other gripped the bed sheets.

"Fuck..." She let out before her hips bounced and off the bed as the second ripped through her quickly, strong enough to leave her legs numb and her stomach tinglely. As quickly as the moment happened, her peak faded, causing her to crash against the bed, in complete relaxation.

After a moment of aftercare, Souji slowly pulled himself up making Naoto whimper then sigh with relief that as much as she'd enjoyed it, she was somewhat glad it was over. It's always embarrassing when she came hard and she still wasn't used to it with an audience.

The former leader looked at Rise with a proud grin, Naoto's wetness still dripping from his chin. All Rise could do was scowl at his ability to be good at everything he touches, even the former Ice Queen that was Naoto. Saying that there was always something mesmerising about the way he was always able to play the Sleuth like a well tuned instrument. With a grunt of frustration she turned away knowing he'll be smug about this for at least a week.

Wiping off his face with his arm, he smirked, noting his hard work to look at Naoto for a second, seemingly out of it, her leg twitching occasionally.

"So what do I win?" His expression suddenly made her realise just how much of a hit to her ego this loss was. She frowned at him, only making his smirk bigger knowing he hit a soft spot. All the idol did was grunt in exasperation as she climbed on to the bed next to Naoto, turning away from him on her hands and knees pulling her thong down revealing just how much her body's reaction didn't match her expression. She was considerably wet, to the point there were strands of moisture broke that stuck to her underwear as she pulled them down.

Souji quickly looked at Naoto.

"You still up for more?" She shook her head against the bed and threw up a cross with her hands then turned it into a T, showing she needed a break and wanted to recover.

Souji huffed in a small laugh of amusement as her arms landed with a muted thump on the bed.

"Well, hurry up, I'm not gonna be here forever." Souji stood up, shuffling out of his black boxers before walking up behind Rise. She sighed feeling his presence stop just behind her. "What? Not man enough to take your winnings now? Figured as much considering all you could- HEY!" Rise's voice shot up as Souji gave her a swift spank to the back side causing her ass to jiggle with the moment.

"Shush you, you have no leg to stand on currently." Taking her hips to hold her stead he drove himself in, with a single thrust, filling her up immediately.

"Oooohhhhh..." The single thrust knocked her off balance as her arms buckled slightly. The feeling of him expanding her walls so suddenly made her rethink the negatives of taking a loss as the fire that she was feeling when they started was finally starting to be fed.

With a few experimental thrusts to set a small pace, Rise's womanhood gave no resistance because she was so ready. She could hear herself take in a breath for each downstroke as Souji started off steady, feeling the most of what was around him.

"H-here..." Rise said weakly, his ministrations quickly turning her to mush in his hands. He looked up at her peering back at him, with her long untied hair in her hand, seemingly offering it to him.

"Hmm?" A tilt of his head meant that she was met with confusion. She shook her head but winced as it caused him to grind against her g-spot accidently.

"T-take it... ...Use it to keep my head up." Souji clocked on instantly, his face lighting up in mild interest as he took a fist full of her hair using it as leverage to keep her head facing forward and started to thrust at a much faster tempo.

"You like this right?" His tone was commanding but anyone who knew him well figured this was also a genuine question. She gasped in pleasure as a reply, as he really started to drive into her.

"Y-Yeah... Use me. T-Treat- Treat me like a prize. I'm yours..." Her pride was thrown away as she gave herself into the pleasure. Souji's free hand held her hip so he could fully control the angle as he started to rail her with all he had. Rise moaned and cried each time he hit that perfect spot as the slapping of skin was almost enough to drown out Rise's vocal appreciation.

"I have a feeling you don't feel like a loser." Souji said between huffs as he continues to plough one of Japan's top idols.

"As... Long as you keep going like that I won't." Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his side that gripped his shoulder firmly. Turning to his left, he found a newly recovered Naoto joining his side. He acknowledged her presence with a soft kiss, not missing a beat taking Rise from behind.

"Nice to have you back," He said simply before turning back hit attention to Rise who was cursing at how good everything felt.

"Thank you for treating me." She said softly, her hands roaming his well defined chest sliding to the back of Rise as she looked down at their friend inquisitively. "I'm assuming she's our play thing now?"

Souji smirked letting go of Rise's hair to grasp her hips with both hands and deepen the thrusts. He was rewarded with a bellow of his name and a cry of satisfaction.

"Yup she is."

"Good, open wide." Souji stopped his thrusts for a second causing Rise to whine in agony to turn to Naoto and open his mouth. She sensually slipped a middle finger in and- "Suck." Was the simple order. He did, treating it just like one of Naoto's amazing nipples he was eyeing up currently. After a couple seconds she pulled it out and brought a small hum from her boyfriend.

"Now go." Was the command and a swift smack to his backside he continued driving himself in the currently agitated idol.

"Oh god YES!" She wailed, happy for the action to restart again. Naoto's right hand glided against Rise's butt as she squirmed while she rocked back and forth. After a few moments, her fingers danced along the bloom of her back door. Her squirming increased when she felt digits feel around a forbidden place.

"Hold her still." Was Naoto's command to her boyfriend which he complied with a simple nod, taking a firmer hold of her hips, only forcing her body in the directions his thrusts were going.

"W-what are you guys doing?" She half moaned. Naoto paid her no mind as her lubricated finger from Souji before pressed against her anus making Rise yelp loudly.

"Naoto! That's my butt!" She squealed before ducking her head down against the bed as Souji started to play with her clit with one hand, making the wave of pressure almost too much.

"I know, its payback." The Sleuth said simply before pressing forward. With little to no resistance, her anus accepted Naoto's finger as she slowly inserted it. All Rise could do was cry out as it was all that was needed for the orgasm she was holding back to break through with unrelenting pressure as she tightened around Souji, knuckles turning white as she gripped the emerald bed sheets as much as possible. It hit her like a hurricane, as her body shook and quaked as she lost control. Her toes curled as her eyes clenched shut, struggling to get the breath need so her orgasm didn't completely take her over. The Idol's peak lasted a few seconds before she the tension started to give way.

"N-no..." Rise whimpered as all she did was crumple forward as both Souji and Naoto's finger slipped out. Her legs giving way as the sensory overload was all too much to bear. She hit the bed face first in a muted heap as her legs and backside twitched occasionally with the electricity of her release still running through her.

Naoto simply looked at Souji, with a hint of a smile. Raising her hand up, the former leader clapped his hand against hers in a high five.

"Good work,"

Souji could only grin. "I couldn't do it without you."

More than satisfied with his answer she leaned up and kissed him deeply, her arms draped lazily over his shoulders.

"Mmm how about you give me the same treatment?" Her voice was sultry as she murmured against his lips. Kissing her back with as much vigour was the only reply she got as they fell back onto the bed next to a downed Rise. All the sleuth could do was giggle cutely as Souji kissed down her neck. Her left hand ran through his scalp as she felt his silver strands of his hair against her fingers, gripping his head when he kissed a particular good spot at her collarbone. Naoto's free hand roamed down making sure to grasp Souji's arousal, still slick from his action with Rise, there was something taboo in her mind about using him still fresh from dealing with her best friend that only increased the inferno of her own desire.

"Oh Naoto..." She shuffled to make sure she was on her back next to the now resting Rise, opening her arms wide in gentle welcome.

"Come to me Souji-kun." He didn't need to be told twice. Shuffling forward, he took a hold of her legs to spread them apart as he shuffled in between, lining himself up with his beloved. As he slid inside her sex, she was so well lubricated from two rounds of oral and the arousal of being a voyeur to her SO and her best friend coupling in front of her and all the foreplay was enough to show she was more than ready to be with him. Souji groaned at the all too familiar feeling of her flexing around him. Past memories of all the times they've become one came flooding back as she trembled under him.

"Y-You feel so good Souji-kun..." She gasped, throwing her head to the side as she relished the feeling of Souji embedding himself in her. He always did that, taking a moment to revel within her walls for a moment, the tightness and wetness was all too great, all too amazing. Naoto cried out as Souji pulled back slightly before pushing back in, as her moan did nothing but spur him on in the moment. Lifting her legs so her ankles rested on his shoulders, he started to work his hips in a rotation. Keeping his strokes full and firm so she felt his whole length scrape against her insides while all she could do was clutch the sheets in ecstasy.

"S-Souji..." She breathed but every time he hit that good spot she gasped, her toes curling in the process. That familiar feeling of him working was enough to feel that heat she always did in times like this. His hardness and his length doing all it can to please her as Naoto laid back and allowed him to have his way with her.

"Naoto..."

She heard him whisper gently over the sound of her own cries. The sensation, the desire, doing nothing but fuelling the flame of wanting she had. She would never openly admit it but feeling him take her like he did brought her joy that was hard to match in her life. The soft sound of bodies slapping together clued her in to his tempo as his cock's rhythm was hard to grasp in the river of sensation she was currently fighting in the wave of. She tried to keep it intimate by locking eyes with him but each time his up stroke was enough to seal her eyes shut in rapture. Her hands left the bed sheet as they scrambled to his thighs, clawing at them as he moved in and out of her grasp due to his luscious movements.

"Sou-Souji-kun, h-harder..." She moaned softly into the air as Souji merely grunted as he leaned forward, tucking Naoto's legs in so he could get better leverage. Wheezing slightly at the much deeper angle he had gotten this time around her arms wrapped around his neck, locking her hands behind the back of his head. Bringing him down for a kiss, it was sloppy and unfocused but she found it aroused her even more. The taste of his and Rise's competition, the taste of herself haunted his lips and tongue, feeling nothing more than his conquest on his path to victory.

It took a second of Souji readjusting before Naoto felt him kick it up a notch. He began to pump into her faster than before, his strokes longer as she rocked back and forth in his grasp. The feeling of him pressed against her as her hardened nipples moved against his chest as his hips ploughed her for what it was worth was enough to make sure the only thoughts that ran through her mind were him and himself only.

"S-Souji-Senpai?" Souji looked up seeing a well ruffled Rise lying on her side watching intently as his hips drove into his significant other with reckless abandon. She sported a playful smile on her lips as she watched on carefully. Her eyes darted back and forth from Naoto's now well relished body to Souji's who just looked so sexy with his face holding back the pleasure that he felt being inside his partner.

"Having fun?"

She didn't mean to but her voice had a whimsical tone to it which she was sure Souji picked up on. He simply grunted before giving Naoto a small kiss on her forehead before leaning up and resuming the position he had before but continuing his newly established tempo. The Sleuth under him gasped at the loss of feeling at their connected pelvis, his position allowed her clit to get some of the action but it just left her yearning.

"Need my help?"

Just as the question left her mouth...

"Rise-chan... H-Here..." Naoto moaned softly, her left hands softly cupping her left breast, her voice pleading for the attention that the idol could not turn down. It was just the way her voice sounds like the softest lyrics that pulled on her heart strings. With her playful smile only getting bigger she shuffled closer before looming half over her before taking her bud into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Naoto hissed at the new feeling then she gasped again as Souji roughly groped her right, the contrast of the two sensations being almost too much as she pushed her hips against his, getting as much feeling as possible.

"M-my clit..." Naoto breathed to no one in particular hoping that one of the two people working her body came to her aid. She felt a lithe free hand slither down her body before an index finger started to circle the love button she had always grown accustomed to getting attention in any sex she was involved in. The unabashed moan that left her lips only made Rise and Souji blush deeper, such open display of arousal from the normally reserved detective did nothing but turn the two on even more.

"Naoto... You're so sexy..." Souji got out between huffs as Naoto didn't reply verbally but she tightened around him, making him grimace. The newly formed tightness was bringing him to the edge but he needed to make his Princess come first and come hard.

"Souji-Senpai is right..." Rise whispered, momentarily taking her mouth of her nipple momentarily looking up at her blue haired best friend. She leaned up to give her a chaste kiss, in between Naoto's moans before it built quickly into a sloppy make out session.

"Naoto-kun you are so hot..." She said in between kisses.

"Rise-chan..." The sleuth pressed her hand against Souji's chest as she felt the tightening knot in her stomach only getting more resistant. She pulled away from the idol, her teeth clattering together as her body neared its crescendo. "S-Souji-kun... I'm gonna cum... Oh..."

Through Souji's strained face he gave a small smile as he kicked it up to 6th gear, taking her to the home straight. It only took a couple more pistons of Souji's hips and a number of rotations from Rise's delicate fingers before Naoto trembled and shook in their lustful embrace. Crying to the heavens, her male voice all but gone from her tone hung softly into the air as she sung Souji's name in gratitude.

Souji growled through her tightness, it trying to pull his orgasm out forcefully. Trying his best not to fall into the abyss with her, he tensed holding back to the best of his ability. Then he felt her gush, the newly formed lubrication balancing out her tightness, tempting him to keep going until he reached his own peak. Biting his lip, he held firm, knowing it was best.

The room went silent except for the soft wheezing of Naoto recovering from her orgasm while she clutched Rise's head close to her chest. Naoto's face was plastered with a soft satisfied smile to compliment an expression that was a little loopy from the intensity of her high. Finally opening her eyes, wincing a little at the day time light through the windows she peered down at Souji's strained face, still breathing deeply.

"Did you not orgasm Souji-kun?"

It was a slow shake of the head still holding his resolve.

"Oh..." Naoto's face shifted from a satisfied smile to a cute smirk. "Well why don't you cover me?"

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm." Slowly Souji pulled out causing Naoto to gasp at the newly formed draft from the loss of heat. He kneeled up in between her legs, his cock hard and standing to attention, occasionally twitching as he teetered on the edge. Both Naoto and Rise looked at his arousal in wonder, currently being used as an instrument of their pleasure. Giggling softly, Rise saw that Souji was going to pleasure himself to his peak but for all of his hard work that wouldn't have been fair. Getting to him before he was able to, she wrapped a soft hand around him and made him hiss as she pumped slowly.

"Allow me Souji-Senpai..." Her words were coated in nothing but mischief as she stroked him languidly. She grinned at his expression as he slowly unravelled in her grasp, bucking his hips in time with her motions. It didn't take long however as he groaned, moving slightly closer as Rise's hand picked up speed.

Two to three pumps later...

"Guh!"

He spasm wildly to her touch as he began to shoot rope after rope of his release on Naoto's sweat glistened body. His first shot reached as far as her chin as the second got to her neck but most of it covered her large and busty breasts in copious amounts with shot after shot. All the while Rise's hand continued to milk his orgasm for what it's worth not stopping until the last of it dribbled out, pooling near Naoto's belly button.

Souji let out a breath of relaxation, all of his muscles now losing tension all at once as he visibly deflated in front of them. The image gave both ladies a small giggle as Souji shoulders slumped. Wiping off the tip with her fingers, Rise fed them to Naoto's mouth who graciously licked them clean bringing a small hum to the idol.

To finish this whole event off she leaned down and licked up what release was on Naoto's breasts, making sure to swirl her tongue around her nipple making the detective gasp slightly at the audacity of the action. Collecting what she could in her mouth she leaned up and gave Naoto an open mouth kiss, sloppily making out with the Sleuth, sensually sharing Souji's release with her. As dirty as it felt for Naoto it just felt right in the moment considering all of the lust driven actions they've done in the past 45 minutes.

Souji looked on, wondering at the sexy display that this was, is what would bring him alive for another round but being a spectator on this was more than enough to be happy.

Slowly the two pulled away, their lips still covered with a considerable amount of white essence. Rise had one last lick before turning to Souji.

"Liking the show Senpai?"

"How can I not..."

Naoto giggled; slowly she licked her lips, coming out a lot more seductive than it was meant too.

"I see, luckily he tastes good." Rise gave her a soft kiss to the forehead.

"I know right. Lucky guy,"

His signature smirk was now on his face brighter than ever, he felt like a man who won the lottery many times over.

"Yeah I am, I do feel like a winner. I'll go grab some tissues." He said as he groaned getting up from the bed. He was sent on his way with two gentle waves from his girlfriend and famous friend with benefits.


End file.
